1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates generally to bowling equipment and more specifically relates to an automatic bowling position indicator for assisting a bowler to make spares and strikes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for assisting a bowler in the aim of his ball are well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,339,128, 3,841,633, and 3,460,832 each of which is assigned to AMF Incorporated, disclose bowling path indicators which provide the bowler with a visual indication of the optimum point of entry of a bowling ball into an array of standing pins. Typically, this visual indication is located directly above the standing pins and the bowler uses the visual indication to aim his ball.
Other devices known in the prior art include illuminated aiming spots disposed in the surface of the bowling lane in front of the foul line and the bowler uses them as aiming spots over which to roll his ball. Representative examples of these types of devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,250,535, and 3,120,956.
Bowling lanes typically have arrow indicators disposed on the lanes approximately fifteen feet forward of the foul line and dotted lines twelve to fifteen behind the foul lines. The arrows are to assist the bowler in the aiming of his ball and the dotted lines are for indicating approximately where the bowler should stand.
None of the above described devices, however, takes into consideration the individual bowling characteristics of a bowler or attempts to provide the bowler with a precise indication of his proper foot position. Accordingly, the above described devices are of limited value because they provide the bowler with imprecise information and do not take into consideration the bowler's individual bowling characteristics which effect the path that the ball takes.
Accordingly, there is a need for an automatic bowling position indicator that takes into consideration the individual bowling characteristics of his bowler and provides him with a precise visual indication of his proper foot position and a visual indication of the proper place over which his ball should pass in accordance with his individual throwing characteristics.